


Is Ten Years Too Late?

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Hs reunion, Mostly Fluff, ava as usual is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava is nervous for her High School reunion because her ex-girlfriend will most likely be there and she never quite got over the way they left things.





	Is Ten Years Too Late?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one Crazy Ex-Girlfriend episode.

Ava looked down at the letter in her hands. It felt like a war was taking place in her stomach as she ran her thumb across the paper. She and Sara hadn’t fought, but the way they left the other day still filled Ava’s heart with sorrow. Ava understood what Sara told her, understood that Sara did not want to hide who she was, but losing Sara was just as terrifying as coming out of hiding.

The past few months had been the best in Ava’s life. She had been accepted into the college of her dreams, she had been at her best in every competition her debate team had been in, and she had discovered a new part of herself together with Sara.

However, she had not shared that part with anyone else. For now, it remained her and Sara’s secret, despite Sara sharing her own secret a long time ago. It had been foolish, really, to think that Sara would want to stay in the world of secrets for her, and Ava felt terrible for having made her sneak around behind everyone’s backs until then.

But, Ava was moving away, and she had come to the conclusion that she no longer wanted to hide. And not just because she wanted to stay with Sara — she wanted to stop hiding for herself, wanted everyone to know who she truly was.

And hopefully, Sara would be there beside her. Hopefully, the way they left things wouldn’t have destroyed their chances of being together. Hopefully, the letter in Ava’s hands would convince Sara she was ready.

She was too scared to give the letter to her directly, however. The chance of Sara reading it and rejecting her right there and then made her want to turn around and run away. So, just simply giving it to her was not an option. But she had to give it to her today, before they both left for summer vacation and then Ava left for college.

She knew what to do when she spotted Sara leaving her chair, her varsity jacket still hanging off of it. The chair was not too far away from her, so Ava simply walked past it, using multitudes of people in the room to make herself seem less suspicious. She quickly and gently pushed the letter into one of the jacket’s pockets, then made her escape, practically running to the other side of the room. 

Now all she had to do was wait for Sara underneath the bleachers, the place they had used after practically every one of Sara’s matches.

Which she did, for two hours, until her phone vibrated with a message from her mom telling her to come home and finish packing. Ava sighed, taking one last look around her to see if Sara would just magically appear, and then accepted defeat. It looked like she would have to stop hiding without Sara by her side.

***

**10 years later**

"Is that her?" Gary asked, not very subtly pointing at a short dark-haired woman. 

Ava sighed, "No." The bartender finally put her drink in front of her and she eagerly took a sip, desperately needing something to help calm her down. 

"What about her?" Gary nudged her pointing at another woman that had just entered the room. 

"No. I told you she's blonde and could you please stop pointing."

"Sorry. She could've dyed her hair!" Gary argued. 

"That's not her, Gary."

Ava drank more of her drink, eyes nervously scanning the room for a familiar blonde head and blue eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest just at the thought of seeing  _ her _ . It was probably stupid to be feeling like that after ten years but she couldn't help it. 

"Oh! How about that one?" This time Gary managed to be more discreet. "She's pretty."

"She's also a tall black woman. When I see her I'll tell you, all right? Stop pointing at every woman you see. We don't even know if she's really gonna be here!"

"You said she was the Captain of the softball team! Of course, she'll be here."

Ava sighed, "It was soccer, Gar. And you never know, people change. I almost didn't come and I was the captain of the debate team."

"You are also anti-social, so it doesn't count." Gary grinned teasingly. 

Ava smiled, conceding the point. "I don't even know wh-" 

The actual sight of Sara Lance made Ava stop talking abruptly. She felt as if she had been sucker-punched. Sara looked even more beautiful than she remembered, Ava wondered how that was even possible. She was wearing a white tank, showing off her muscular arms and exposing a tiny bit of her stomach, and tight jeans with her blonde hair in a ponytail. 

"What what?" Gary frowned. 

"She's here," Ava breathed out. 

Gary looked around not the least bit discreet until he found where Ava was gazing at. 

"Oh, she  _ is _ pretty!"

Ava barely heard Gary's comment, she was too busy staring at the woman throwing her arms around Sara's shoulder casually and leaning in to whisper something in her ear. Sara chuckled and Ava's heart jumped even though she couldn't hear the sound. There was a time when Ava was the one making Sara laugh. 

"Go talk to her!" Gary nudged her shoulder encouragingly. 

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

Ava hadn't taken her eyes off of Sara or the woman hugging her — despite everything seeing Sara still made Ava's insides flutter in excitement and she still held Ava's full attention. Sara's blue eyes looked around the room until they found Ava. She smiled warmly and Ava was glad she was sitting or her legs would surely give out. 

"Go talk to her, she's looking at you!" Gary said excitedly. 

Before Ava could decide on a course of action Nate practically jumped on Sara and started to drag her somewhere. They were quickly lost in the crowd and Ava was left staring at the empty spot where her ex-girlfriend used to be. 

"Now," Nate said after rambling on and on about the good old days, "I have here the Lost & Found and I thought it would be great for us to look through it ten years later!"

"Does that mean you had that box for ten years and didn't take a peek?" Zari asked from her place near the food table. 

"Yup! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Nate beamed. No one else looked excited but he didn't let it stop him. "All right, y'all ready?"

"Just open the damn box, pretty boy!" Mick yelled. 

"Okay okay!" Nate opened the box and pulled out an old retainer box. "Who even loses their retainer!"

Ava could swear her heart stopped for a second when she saw a familiar black and white jersey peeking out of the box. She must've been pale as well because Gary rested a hand on her arm gently and leaned in to ask if she was okay. 

"The jersey," she whispered faintly. "It's hers."

Gary looked around confused. "I don't see… What jersey?"

Ava watched as the beautiful black woman slapped Sara's butt playfully as Sara laughed and her heart fell as she thought about the last time she had seen that particular jersey. 

"Gary, we _ need  _ to get that jersey before she sees it!" Ava said with urgency. 

"Ava, what's going on?" Gary asked, worried. 

"I… I'll tell you later, just help me get that jersey before it gets to her, okay?"

Ava kept her eyes trained on the jersey still peeking out of the corner of the box as Nate kept pulling the most random and ridiculous things first. 

"Uh, okay—" Gary pushed his glasses up his nose nervously— "how do you wanna do this?"

Ava pursed her lips in thought. "We could… Shit! No, no, no!"

Time almost seemed to slow down as Nate pulled the jersey out of the box with a large grin, all hopes of getting it before Sara vanishing in front of Ava's eyes. 

"Hey, Sara! This is yours, isn't it?"

"You had that the  _ whole _ time we've been friends???" Sara exclaimed, annoyed. "I looked for that for weeks!"

"I…" Nate shot her a sheepish smile, "Sorry?"

A tall blonde man wearing an oversized beige coat came up behind Nate to look over his shoulder. "What else do you have there, love? Think I might've misplaced a few things back then."

"Maybe I could go talk to him," Gary said slowly. 

Ava frowned, "What? Who? Nate?"

Gary nodded, only half-listening to her and started to make his way towards Nate and the other guy, John if Ava remembered correctly. By then Sara had already grabbed the jersey out of Nate's hands and was trying it on. Ava's heart was beating impossibly fast as she watched Sara laugh, the jersey surprisingly fitting her even after all these years. Sara shoved her hands inside the jersey's pockets, face scrunching in confusion for a second before she pulled a piece of paper out of the right pocket. 

Ava felt lightheaded.  _ The letter. Her _ letter. The one that was supposed to change everything was still inside Sara's pocket ten years later. She had a feeling it might be there when she saw it in the lost and found but to see it, to have confirmation that Sara hadn't even received her letter… It was too much. Ava couldn't take it. She hurried out of her seat, bumping into a few people on her way towards the door. She almost ran out of the building, blindly making her way through the school until she was standing at the edge of the soccer field. 

Ava took some deep breaths looking up at the dark sky and trying to get her heartbeat under control. After a few moments of taking deep breaths, she felt calm enough to go sit over at the bleachers, glancing around and trying to spot the differences in the place through the years. She was so distracted she didn't notice someone else entering the field until they were sitting right beside her.  _ Sara _ . Because of course it was, of course she would go find Ava after reading that embarrassing letter. 

"Hi," Sara said after a moment of silence. 

"Hi."

"I read your letter. Unfortunately, ten years too late."

Ava bit her lip, not really knowing what to say. Her heart was going crazy again from having Sara so close and talking to her calmly like they hadn't seen each other for ten years. 

"I thought you were done with me," Ava said quietly. 

"Ava…" Sara's voice was soft, too soft. 

"No, it's okay. That was a long time ago. At least now I know you didn't get it."

Sara shook her head, "Don't say it like that, like it's nothing. Like it doesn't matter. I thought you just decided not to come out after all and I respected that. I was just sad you couldn't even tell me and just up and left."

Ava swallowed, watching a bug make its way by her feet. "I loved you. I was ready to come out to my family so we could be together freely. I did come out to them even after… everything. There's not really a point to talking about all of this now though, it's been literally ten years and you have a girlfriend, we are different people…"

"I… I have a girlfriend?" Sara frowned, confused. 

"Don't you? She was all over you." Ava sighed. "It doesn't matter. We, we missed our chance. Maybe it's how it should be."

Sara kept looking at her with a confused expression for a few seconds before she started laughing. "Oh my god, you mean Charlie, don't you? They're definitely not my girlfriend." She shook her head smiling. "It doesn't have to be like that though, Aves."

Sara grabbed Ava's hand, caressing it with her thumb just like she used to do back in high school. Ava looked up slowly, afraid of the hope she could feel starting to come to life inside of her. 

"What do you mean?" Ava asked almost in a whisper. 

"I never stopped thinking about you."

Ava's rational side was aware that that wasn't really an answer to her question but the rest of her was more focused on how blue Sara's eyes were and how beautiful her freckles were, especially when their faces were so close. Sara's lips looked just as soft as Ava remembered to them to be, and she wondered if they still felt the same.

She did not have to wonder long. Just a second after she thought it, Sara closed what little distance there had been between them, the hand not holding Ava’s coming up to cup her cheek as their lips met.

The kiss was both all too familiar and foreign at the same time. Sara’s lips were softer than they looked, just like Ava remembered them from ten years ago. The way she lightly bit and pulled on Ava’s lip to gain entrance to her mouth was the exact same as back then, but there was something different about her taste. A new chapstick perhaps, or mouthwash, or…

Ava’s thoughts were derailed when Sara sucked on her tongue and buried her hands in her hair, earning her a moan. Ava wrapped her arms around Sara in an effort to pull her closer, wishing there was no distance at all between them.

She did not know how long they sat there caught up in their kiss before pulling back, both breathing hard.

"Well, that was better than I remembered," Sara said, still trying to catch her breath. 

Ava just knew she was blushing but she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

"We should probably talk."

"Hmm," Sara hummed, pressing a quick kiss to Ava's lips. "We should but I kinda prefer kissing."

Ava chuckled, "Sara…"

"I know, I know." Sara pulled back a little, licking her lips. "How about tomorrow at eight pm?"

"What?"

"Dinner. We can talk and figure things out. Do you still like Italian?" Sara smiled, all charm. 

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Sara kissed Ava's cheek and stood up. "It's a date then."

She offered a hand to help Ava up and they walked down towards the field hand in hand. Ava stopped abruptly, pulling Sara with her, to watch as Gary and John walked to a common make out spot under the bleachers on the other side of the field. 

"Looks like we're not the only ones trying to relive some high school memories tonight," Sara said with a chuckle. 

Ava shook her head. "I can't believe Gary ditched me for John Constantine."

"To be fair, you ditched him first."

"Shut up!"

Sara's laugh made Ava feel warm inside, happy to be the cause of it, and she smiled to herself, thinking that maybe it was a good thing she let Gary convince her to attend the stupid reunion after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr [@wardenroot](https://wardenroot.tumblr.com) and [@fvandomtrvsh](http://fvandomtrvsh.tumblr.com)


End file.
